Capitolo 94
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Nome style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Capitolo 94 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Postato il style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 25 Giugno 2013 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Titolo style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" L'Ultimo Obiettivo! David vs Zero!! - }} |} Il Capitolo 94 intitolato L'Ultimo Obiettivo! David vs Zero!! è il Novantaquattresimo e Trentaduesimo Capitolo della seconda serie della Fan Fiction. Capitolo Erano le 15:30 e proprio pochi attimi prima di era conclusa la battaglia sul Pianeta Oscuro che si poteva dire essere terminata in un pareggio, difatti se da un lato la Neo Resistenza aveva impedito che Seto morisse a causa dell’estrazione dell’aura oscura ed era riuscita ad eliminare il Dr. Gelo, il numero 2 dell’Organizzazione XIII, dall’altra il gruppo del Master era riuscito a rapire Sora colpendolo a tradimento e si era impadronito del potere del Signore del Male, o almeno di ciò che erano riusciti a prendere naturalmente. Ora ai malvagi rimaneva soltanto una reincarnazione dei Cavalieri della Speranza da catturare, ossia David Hitari, il fratello minore di Luke, e il compito di prenderlo era stato affidato ai loro alleati Zero e Maschera di Ghiaccio, anche se quest’ultimo era stato estromesso per volere dell’uomo che voleva occuparsi personalmente del biondo… Un biondo che ormai aveva intravisto l’astronave di Turner e stava già ringhiando pregustando il momento in cui gli avrebbe fatto pagare tutto ciò che aveva fatto: aveva aiutato l’Esercito a provocare la morte di sua madre e la distruzione della sua città, e come se non bastasse aveva anche fatto del male a sua moglie e a suo figlio, o almeno questo aveva compreso vedendo come era stata ridotta la sua casa… ma ora era lì, e il momento in cui avrebbe fatto giustizia per tutto ciò che aveva compiuto era arrivato *Non te la farò passare liscia, bastardo!!* Proprio in quell’istante una voce cominciò a comunicare con lui “Ben arrivato David, la stavamo aspettando!” era il computer che controllava l’astronave che si era intrufolata nel sistema di bordo della Gummiship per poter parlare con il biondo… ed era curioso notare come gli desse del lei mentre al suo Capo gli dava del tu. Hitari non sapeva a chi apparteneva quella voce e nemmeno che cosa volesse da lui, per questo disse “Chi sei? Da dove stai parlando?” “Mi chiamo Kate e gestisco tutto sulla Stazione Spaziale del mio signore, Zero Turner!” rispose allora la voce senza farsi aspettare. Inutile dire che appena udì quelle parole il sangue cominciò a ribollire in lui e una rabbia enorme iniziò a pervadergli il corpo “Ma davvero?!...” e, ringhiando ancora una volta molto ferocemente, dichiarò “Avvisa pure il tuo padrone che sto venendo a spaccargli il culo e che questa volta non avrà scampo!!” “Lui la sta aspettando e mi ha dato ordine di farvi entrare appena foste arrivato… buona fortuna, ne avrà bisogno…” dopo aver detto questo Kate interruppe il collegamento, era molto curioso notare che nelle sue parole sembrava esserci una punta di malinconia, come se fosse sul serio triste ed amareggiata per quello che stava succedendo… Fatto stava che, mentre la Gummiship si avvicinava sempre di più alla Stazione Spaziale, le porte della parte inferiore della nave cominciarono ad aprirsi per permettere al biondo di penetrare nella struttura… cosa che non si fece ripetere due volte visto che guidò l’astronave dritta al suo interno e, appena fu dentro, tutto si richiuse quasi a volerlo intrappolare lì… Peccato solo che tanto David non aveva alcuna intenzione ne di scappare ne tantomeno di nascondersi, voleva affrontare il nemico a viso aperto e sfidarlo per ciò che riteneva che era: un maledetto vigliacco che si nascondeva dietro ai suoi robot!! Così, iniziata la manovra di atterraggio, poggiò la sua astronave all’interno del box che si era visto in precedenza quando Turner era tornato con Nami e, sceso di corsa dalla Gummiship, cominciò a correre velocemente per i corridoi alla ricerca del rivale: non sapeva dove stava andando e neanche dove si trovasse, ma a lui non importava, sapeva che al momento giusto si sarebbe fatto vivo lui personalmente… e a quel punto sarebbe arrivata la resa dei conti *Sto arrivando, Zero!!* Nello stesso istante, all’interno della sala principale della Stazione Spaziale, il diretto interessato, seduto sul suo trono, e Maschera di Ghiaccio, poggiato sulla teca dove si trovava la parte mancante, della Leggenda, vennero immediatamente informati da Kate della buona novella “La reincarnazione di Davilide è appena giunta da noi, ha deposto la sua navetta all’interno del box e ora sta percorrendo i corridoi, probabilmente sta cercando te…” naturalmente con quelle parole si stava riferendo a Turner… Un Turner che, appena venne a sapere della cosa, chiuse gli occhi e abbassò la testa assumendo un aria alquanto strana, una che non aveva mai avuto fino a quel momento, sembrava quasi… amareggiato, anche se non si capiva perché. Ci pensò il suo alleato a farlo tornare con i piedi per terra dicendogli “Sei ancora sicuro di non volere il mio aiuto? Considerando ciò che hai fatto sarà a dir poco incazzato nero, e poi io voglio menare le mani, non puoi tenermi dietro le quinte per sempre!” anche se con toni più calmi, si stava ancora lamentando della decisione precedente… Decisione che non cambiò per niente visto che, volgendo lo sguardo verso di lui, gli disse “Te l’ho già detto, questa è una faccenda personale e tu non devi intrometterti nella battaglia… lo sconfiggerò da solo!!” e, subito dopo, si alzò dal trono ed imboccò l’unica porta automatica che c’era nella sala cominciando così a dirigersi là dove era sicuro che avrebbe incontrato il suo rivale. Maschera osservò il punto in cui era sparito l’uomo… e una rabbia enorme cominciò ad avvolgerlo proprio come successo prima con Hitari, come si permetteva quel bastardo di lasciarlo da parte considerando che era rimasto al suo fianco nonostante non fosse più legato a lui? Era vero che se lo faceva era per approfittare di lui ed ucciderlo una volta ottenuto ciò che voleva… ma Turner questo non lo sapeva. E proprio per questo, fregandosene altamente degli ordini che gli erano stati impartiti, si rivolse al computer dicendo “Io me ne strafrego di ciò che ha detto: vado con lui e, se lo riterrò opportuno, interverrò durante la battaglia… guai a te se osi fare la spia, perché a quel punto non assicurerò che Davilide rimanga vivo!!” aveva detto quello perché sapeva che così non gli avrebbe detto di no… Ed infatti Kate non aveva molte possibilità visto che se una sola delle reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza fosse morta il piano sarebbe andato in frantumi, proprio per questo dovette dire “… Ok, come vuole!” anche a lui aveva dato del lei, la cosa era sempre più strana… Così, ridendo malignamente sotto al rivestimento che impediva di capire chi fosse, l’essere misterioso disse “Molto bene…” e poi cominciò ad avviarsi molto lentamente fuori dalla sala pronto a seguire quello che era il suo momentaneo alleato ed intervenire se la situazione l’avesse richiesto: i Discendenti della Luce dovevano essere radunati tutti quanti… a qualsiasi costo!! Nel frattempo Zero continuava ad avanzare per i corridoi, aveva armi su tutto il corpo più alcune capsule e di conseguenza era pronto alla lotta contro David, sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice e che avrebbe richiesto l’impiego di tutte le sue forze più della tecnologia con cui aveva costruito la sua Stazione Spaziale… ma ce l’avrebbe fatta, avrebbe portato a termine anche quell’ultima missione, e appena Sora sarebbe caduto nelle mani dei suoi compari l’Organizzazione XIII… il tesoro finale sarebbe stato suo e solamente suo!!! “COSA?!?!” Tornando invece per un momento sul Pianeta Oscuro, qui i quattro membri della Neo Resistenza che si erano recati su quel pianeta per seguire il Prescelto dal Keyblade e dargli una mano a liberare i prigionieri del gruppo si erano radunati all’interno del laboratorio dove avevano sconfitto il Dr. Gelo e salvato Seto da un destino orribile… un Seto che era svenuto tra le braccia di Yamato, dopo la fuga dei nemici avevano rotto il vetro consci che ormai non c’era più pericolo e l’avevano liberato. Rock Lee invece era ancora seduto a terra visto che le ossa gli facevano ancora male a causa dell’apertura delle Porte del Chakra e Robin aveva appena avvisato Riku del rapimento del suo migliore amico… e naturalmente lui c’era rimasto di sasso. “Non è possibile… ma come ci sono riusciti se avevate fatto fuori quello scienziato?” chiese il Custode disperato per la notizia appena arrivata: essendo stato all’esterno dell’edificio ed avendo assistito solo alla fuga di Deidara e di Xion con l’ampolla contenente l’aura oscura, non comprendeva come si fossero lasciati sfuggire il compagno. L’archeologa, abbassando la testa, dichiarò “Scusa, è colpa nostra, ci siamo lasciati distrarre dall’euforia di aver salvato Seto che quei maledetti ne hanno approfittato!” “No, in realtà è solo a causa mia se l’hanno rapito!” intervenne però il sopracciglione attirando l’attenzione su di sé “Non sono riuscito a sconfiggere quel Moria utilizzando tutte le mie forze… e a quel punto per lui è stato semplice prendere di sorpresa Sora considerando che non riuscivo a muovermi e non posso tuttora…” il tutto l’aveva detto con un aria davvero depressa, era sul serio dispiaciuto di ciò che era successo e riteneva di essere lui la causa della cattura del compagno. “Tutti abbiamo le nostre colpe qui, nessuno più degli altri!” disse però Tenzo specificando che se avevano portato via uno dei loro era perché ognuno lì aveva avuto l’attimo di distrazione nel momento meno opportuno. Nel frattempo C-17 se ne stava in disparte ad ascoltare tutto quanto senza replicare, a lui di quella discussione non importava proprio niente perché gli interessava solamente salvare la sorella a qualsiasi costo, e ora che Gelo era morto sarebbe dovuto tornare a setacciare l’Universo alla ricerca dell’Organizzazione XIII. “Però, ora che ci penso, Moria prima ha parlato di un tesoro finale…” in quel momento l’ex piratessa si ricollegò al discorso che aveva fatto l’ex Shicibukai e, grazie a questo, fece un collegamento che poteva essere effettivamente vero “… E se questo tesoro finale fosse l’oggetto appartenente al Signore della Luce che ha nascosto per proteggerlo dal Signore del Male?” Una teoria molto probabile “Penso che possa essere così, in fondo il Consiglio dei 7 Saggi ha chiesto aiuto inizialmente a Yen Sid, ed è stato lui a dare quei documenti prima a Tenshinhan e poi a te…” Rock Lee, ancora dolorante, concordava con lei perché il suo ragionamento non faceva una piega. “Dovremmo tornare su Nameck e avvisare tutti di questa scoperta, potrebbe aiutarci a prevedere la prossima mossa avversaria se riuscissimo a capire dove si trova… e poi bisogna proteggere David, non possiamo permettere che anche lui venga rapito, è l’unica reincarnazione rimasta in libertà!” Yamato stava dicendo una cosa giusta, dovevano tornare al rifugio sul pianeta verde il prima possibile. “E dobbiamo anche avvisarli del rapimento di Sora…” Riku non si era ancora ripreso da quella terribile notizia, difatti aveva ancora la testa abbassata e stava stringendo i pugni dalla rabbia per non essere riuscito ad impedire che catturassero il suo migliore amico. Però prima c’era una cosa che dovevano chiarire… “Tu vieni con noi o rimani qui?” chiese infatti il sopracciglione a C-17, non lo conosceva e sapeva solo che era stato lui a distruggere il Dr. Gelo… e già solo per questo gli stava simpatico. Il Cyborg inizialmente rimase in silenzio come faceva di solito… ma poi, dopo qualche secondo, si degnò finalmente di dare una risposta “… Io continuerò a cercare mia sorella… e lo farò da solo, senza l’aiuto di nessuno!” “Però anche noi vogliamo liberare i miei due ex compagni di ciurma e tutti gli altri, se tu ti unissi a noi avremmo un ulteriore alleato forte per la lotta contro l’Organizzazione XIII e Zero!” intervenne però Robin nel tentativo di convincerlo a cambiare idea… Ma non c’era modo di spingerlo ad unirsi a loro “… Io agisco da solo, preferisco lavorare così piuttosto che unirmi ad un gruppo con cui sento di non avere niente in comune!” anche se… “… Però vi seguirò comunque fino a Nameck: credo che non riuscirei ad abbandonare da solo questo mondo a causa del divieto di accesso per i non autorizzati… e io non ero in questa lista visto che ci sono arrivato solo grazie alla vostra nave spaziale…” in altre parole sarebbe andato con loro solo fino al primo atterraggio, poi tanti saluti… E la cosa ad alcuni non risultava un problema “Per quanto mi riguarda puoi fare quello che vuoi. Ora abbiamo urgenze maggiori e dobbiamo tornare da Lea e agli altri immediatamente!” intervenne difatti Riku all’istante ottenendo l’approvazione di tutti i presenti. Fu questione di pochi minuti e tutti e cinque raggiunsero la Gummiship (Yamato trasportando Seto e il Custode portando a spalla Rock Lee che ancora non riusciva a muoversi e aveva le ossa che gli facevano male), accesero i motori e abbandonarono per sempre il Pianeta Oscuro, luogo pieno di tenebre e malvagità che avrebbe lasciato un ricordo indelebile in tutti loro… Andando ora alla Stazione Spaziale di Zero, al suo interno vi era David che continuava a correre a perdifiato per i corridoi nella speranza di incontrare il prima possibile quel maledetto che gli stava rovinando la vita in più e più modi, fremeva dal desiderio di affondare la lama della sua spada nella carne di quel bastardo… e voleva farlo il prima possibile!! *Dove sei? Vieni fuori!!* Ad un certo punto, mentre continuava a correre, arrivò più o meno alle 15:45 davanti a quella che pareva essere una delle porte automatiche di cui quella nave spaziale era stracolma… solo che a fare da guardia vi erano due dei nuovi robot di Turner che cominciarono a sparare all’istante utilizzando i due fucili che avevano al posto delle braccia… facendo due più due il biondo comprese cosa stava accadendo *Sono sicuro che lui è là dentro… finalmente ti ho trovato!!* Prima però doveva sistemare quei due rompiscatole, ma per fortuna quello non era un problema visto che tirò fuori all’istante la sua arma bianca e, imprimendo la luce del suo cuore sulla lama, la illuminò di aura gialla che potenziò così i due fendenti che distrussero letteralmente le due macchine!! Quasi sicuramente se avesse dato i due colpi normalmente la spada si sarebbe distrutta anche se fatta di Agalmatolite Marina, di questo ne era sicuro. Mentre i due sgherri dell’uomo dai capelli bianchi si distruggevano in una mini esplosione, Hitari varcò la soglia della porta automatica che si aprì di scatto percependo la sua presenza… portandolo così all’interno di quella che pareva essere un enorme palestra!!! Tuttavia, ad eccezione del campo, non vi era altro e le pareti erano letteralmente bianche, si poteva vedere soltanto un'altra uscita esattamente dalla parte opposta dove c’era lui… chissà qual’era l’utilità di quel posto. Ma se lo dovette domandare per davvero poco tempo visto che all’improvviso… “Finalmente sei arrivato, ce ne hai messo però di tempo!” Zero era lì, poggiato al muro alla sua sinistra con le braccia incrociate, ogni genere di arma attaccata al corpo e un sorrisetto stampato sul volto… finalmente aveva trovato quel bastardo che aveva attaccato casa sua mentre lui era via, ed ovviamente la rabbia cominciò a ribollire in lui mentre stringeva i pugni e digrignava i denti… la resa dei conti era finalmente arrivata!!! “Sembri felice di vedermi!” esclamò sarcasticamente Turner mentre si portava al centro della palestra con una tranquillità enorme, a quanto pare doveva avere cieca fiducia nelle sue capacità, o almeno ciò si deduceva. Prima di saltargli addosso e dargli la lezione che si meritava, il biondo cercò inizialmente di instaurare un dialogo con lui… per comprendere il motivo delle sue azioni e ottenere così le risposte che stava cercando da un anno intero “… Perché? Loro non ti avevano fatto niente… PERCHE’ HAI UCCISO REBECCA E BORIS?!?!?!” quella era la sua conclusione stando ai pochi elementi che aveva. E Zero non smentì ma neanche confermò questa ipotesi visto che, mantenendo il suo sorrisetto maligno, rispose semplicemente dicendo “Dovevo pur attirare la tua attenzione in qualche modo, spingerti là dove ti volevo per poterti così catturare e aggiungere alla mia collezione… e loro erano le prede perfette per questo scopo Eheheheheheheheh!!” “Lurido bastardo… come hai potuto farlo, erano innocenti, non centravano niente in tutta questa storia… COME HAI POTUTO FARE DEL MALE AD UNA DONNA E AD UN BAMBINO INDIFESI!! CON CHE CORAGGIO TI GUARDI ALLO SPECCHIO SAPENDO CIO’ CHE HAI FATTO?!?!” L’uomo dai capelli bianchi rimase per un attimo zitto, un silenzio davvero enigmatico che poteva significare parecchie cose ma in quell’istante non si comprendeva affatto cosa si celava dietro quel gesto… poi però cominciò finalmente a parlare e disse “Scommetto che non è l’unica cosa che vuoi chiedermi, lo capisco semplicemente guardandoti che vorresti farmi un'altra domanda. Avanti non essere timido, dimmi cosa vuoi!” sembrava quasi sfotterlo dal tono e dalle parole che aveva usato. Ma David non aveva per niente voglia di scherzare ed immediatamente disse “VOGLIO RISPOSTE!!” inizialmente il malvagio si domandò a che cosa si stava riferendo, ma poi il fratello di Luke si fece più chiaro aggiungendo “… Che cosa ci facevi nell’Esercito 16 anni fa quando hai distrutto la mia città? Chi sei veramente?” forse avrebbe avuto i chiarimenti che attendeva da così tanto tempo… Zero allora comprese il significato della frase precedente e, sollevando lo sguardo verso il soffitto, esclamò “Ah già, mi ricordo quel giorno… il giorno in cui il plotone di cui facevo parte prima di essere spostato al reparto scientifico attaccò Crepuscopoli su ordine del Signore Oscuro. Mi ricordò che allora io ed altri Soldati cercammo di uccidere una donna che continuava a scappare e ad evitare le nostre armi e fu solo il Generale Teach a fermarla e ad ucciderla… quella era Julia Hitari, tua madre, non è vero?” “… Devo anche risponderti?!” l’ira la stava ormai facendo da padrone nel biondo, quest’ultimo sembrava quasi essersi dimenticato delle parole del Consiglio dei 7 Saggi, difatti la vendetta stava ricominciando a prendere il sopravvento nel suo cuore e, proprio come avevano anticipato le Divinità assolute, la furia stava iniziando a dominarlo… Turner intanto continuava a parlare dicendo “Inoltre non mi sarei mai aspettato che tu fossi proprio il bambino che ha tentato di attaccare il Generale Teach in un impeto di collera, un gesto tanto coraggioso quanto stupido… però devo ringraziare il cielo che tu sia sopravvissuto, altrimenti ora il mio piano non potrebbe essere realizzato Eheheheheheheh!!” “ORA BASTA!!!” non ce la faceva più, David, che teneva ancora con la mano sinistra la sua spada mentre chiudeva il pugno robotico destro pronto a scatenarsi, si mise in posizione per cominciare finalmente il combattimento… Però prima che potesse fare qualsiasi altra mossa l’uomo dai capelli bianchi lo bloccò e gli disse “Prima però di iniziare vorrei prendere qualche minuto per suonare un piccolo pezzo… non me ne vorrai vero?” non si capiva bene cosa aveva in mente, ma lanciando in aria una capsula tirò fuori quella che pareva essere una chitarra e, stranamente, cominciò a suonarla intonando un motivetto: She's into superstitions Black cats and voodoo dolls I feel a premonition That girl's gonna make me fall She's into new sensations New kicks in the candlelight She's got a new addiction For every day and night She'll make you take your Clothes off and go dancing in the rain She'll make you live her crazy life But she'll take away your pain Like a bullet to your brain Upside Inside Out She's livin' la vida loca She'll push and pull you down Livin' la vida loca Her lips are devil red And her skin's the color of mocha She will wear you out Livin' la vida loca She's livin' la vida loca Non si capiva bene perché stava facendo questo, ma se voleva irritare il suo avversario c’era pienamente riuscito dato che una vena stava pulsando sulla fronte del biondo che, stufo di quel siparietto tanto odioso, utilizzò la luce del suo cuore per avvolgere la lama che impugnava e si diresse velocemente verso di lui nel tentativo di ferirlo con un fendente… Ma purtroppo faceva parte della tattica avversaria, difatti Zero, sogghignando malignamente, smise di cantare e, volgendo la punta della chitarra su di lui, la aprì e sparò quelle che parevano essere due palle di cannone, quindi quello oltre ad essere uno strumento musicale era anche un arma a tutti gli effetti!! Hitari si accorse solo all’ultimo delle palle che si stavano dirigendo verso di lui e, compiendo un balzo verso l’alto, riuscì ad evitare i colpi e le seguenti esplosioni, dopodiché si lasciò cadere nel tentativo di portare a compimento ciò che voleva fare fin dall’inizio. Però ancora una volta il malvagio sparò altre due cannonate che questa volta vennero tagliate nettamente dall’avversario che era lì ad un passo dal colpirlo… ma il nemico fece un salto all’indietro evitando così la sua mossa e, successivamente, spinse uno dei bottoni che c’erano sui lati della chitarra facendo uscire dai muri quelli che parevano essere dei fucili che cominciarono così a sparare contro il biondo. Quest’ultimo dovette correre lungo tutta la palestra per evitare di essere colpito dai proiettili e, quando passava vicino ad ognuna delle armi da fuoco, le tagliava nettamente una dietro l’altra fino a quando non ne rimase neanche una “Se è questo il meglio che sai fare arrenditi che è meglio!” Zero non aveva ancora adoperato tutto il suo armamento e, sogghignando malignamente, disse “Il bello inizia adesso…” per poi premere un altro bottone dello strumento musicale e far uscire dalla punta quella che pareva essere una lama: usando quella sparò ciò che pareva essere un fendente d’aria e il fratello di Luke dovette spostarsi verso sinistra per evitarlo. Dopodiché tentò un affondo mirando al petto dell’avversario dopo essersi avvicinato a grande velocità, ma non lasciandosi fregare Turner puntò la mano destra verso di lui e sparò dal dispositivo che aveva attaccato sotto il palmo delle fiamme a gettito: essendo stato colto di sorpresa da questa controffensiva, si tolse velocemente con la mano destra il mantello rosso che aveva indosso e lo utilizzò a modi scudo per bloccare temporaneamente il fuoco. Poi, rimettendo a posto la spada che aveva sulla mano sinistra, tentò di coglierlo di sorpresa con un pugno robotico dritto al petto, ma sfruttando la chitarra come uno scudo fece in modo che il biondo distruggesse lo strumento musicale in modo da avere il tempo per saltare all’indietro distanziandosi a sufficienza da Hitari “Lo ammetto, sei più forte di quello che pensavo… ma ormai è solo questione di tempo: io non sto sprecando energie mentre tu ne usi ad iosa, ben presto sarai sfinito… e allora sarai mio!!” lo provocò allora l’alleato dell’Organizzazione XIII con uno sguardo che richiamava perfettamente uno psicopatico… Ma il marito di Rebecca non si lasciò intimorire e, ritirando fuori la spada con la mano sinistra, dichiarò con uno sguardo colmo d’ira ed odio “Questo lo pensi tu, ti ucciderò ancora prima che tu possa anche solo ferirmi!!” non si stava rendendo conto che la vendetta aveva ormai ripreso il sopravvento su di lui… e che di lì a poco l’avrebbe condotto all’autodistruzione!!! “Niente! Non abbiamo trovato niente!!” Passando invece al Cimitero del Keyblade, qui Aqua e Ventus avevano impiegato molto più di un ora per setacciare tutto il mondo dopo essere giunti fino a lì dopo 120 minuti di viaggio… ma nulla, non erano riusciti a trovare il loro amico Terra. In quell’istante i due stavano volando sopra i loro Keyblade trasformati in una macchina e in uno skateboard volanti e osservavano il suolo nella speranza di avvistare il compagno di allenamenti… però purtroppo non c’erano ancora riusciti. “Mi spiace Ven, speravo che la mia teoria che si trovasse ancora qui fosse giusta, ed invece…” la donna era affranta e aveva il viso abbassato vista la delusione di quella perlustrazione. Ma il ragazzo, cercando di consolarla, le disse “Non ti preoccupare, vedrai che lo troveremo un giorno!” il tutto col sorriso stampato sul volto… E questo riuscì parzialmente a ridare la felicità ad Aqua, la quale ricambiò il gesto e disse “… Giusto, è inutile stare qui a cercare inutilmente, proviamo ad andare a cercarlo da qualche altra par…” “Ehi, e quello cos’è?!?!” all’improvviso il bruno vide che sopra un rialzo in mezzo al deserto c’era qualcosa, ma non pareva essere una roccia come si poteva supporre, aveva una forma… umana!! E se fosse… “Riconosco questo luogo, è qui dove 21 anni fa abbiamo affrontato Master Xehanort, Vanitas e quel Braig!!” la Maestra del Keyblade si ricordò che era quella la zona dove loro tre avevano combattuto per l’ultima volta insieme… e se quell’individuo la sotto fosse stato davvero Terra… finalmente si sarebbero potuti riunire dopo tanti anni di separazione!! “Andiamo a vedere!” Ventus senza perdere tempo cominciò la manovra di atterraggio sul rialzo dove si trovava questa misteriosa figura e l’amica fece lo stesso, l’unico problema fu che, appena ebbero completato il tutto ed ebbero fatto tornare le proprie armi normali prima di farle sparire, si resero conto che in realtà altri non era che… un armatura?!?! “Ma questo… non è Terra!! E’ solo un involucro vuoto!!” fu quello che disse osservando quella che pareva essere una statua, era in ginocchio con gli avambracci sollevati e le mani poggiate sopra il manico di un Keyblade che aveva la punta conficcata nel suolo… una posizione strana, non c’era che dire. Ma non era solo questo che notò Aqua, difatti anche se non la vedeva da 21 anni aveva una sensazione di dejà vu, come se l’avesse già vista da qualche parte anche se in quel momento gli sfuggiva dove… fino a quando *Ma certo!! Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima!!* “E’ l’armatura di Terra!!” annunciò subito dopo la Maestra ad alta voce attirando su di se l’attenzione dell’amico che era al suo fianco. Lui la guardò con un aria piuttosto stranito dato che a lui non pareva quella… almeno inizialmente, visto che subito dopo iniziò ad osservarla meglio e… “Hai ragione, è quella!! Ma cosa ci fa qui? Non capisco…” Neanche la donna sapeva spiegarsi come mai si trovava in quella posizione visto che l’armatura non si separava mai dal suo possessore, e se il suo compagno avesse abbandonato quel pianeta quasi sicuramente si sarebbe servita di essa per proteggersi dallo spazio… poteva esserci un'unica soluzione, ma purtroppo era solo una teoria “E se… se essa rappresentasse lo spirito di Terra?” “Che intendi dire?” Ven non comprendeva ciò che stava cercando di dirgli. E per questo Aqua gli spiegò cosa intendeva “Master Eraqus una volta mi ha detto che se il corpo e il cuore si separano o vengono risucchiati nell’oscurità, lo spirito può sopravvivere all’interno dell’armatura che usiamo per proteggerci dalle forze delle tenebre… può darsi che in tutto questo tempo Terra non sia ancora tornato quello di un tempo perché la sua anima è intrappolata qui dentro!!” Una teoria interessante e soprattutto molto possibile, ma c’era un solo modo per capire se era vero o meno “Verifichiamo subito!” e così Ven, avvicinandosi a quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una statua, cominciò a parlargli nella speranza che gli rispondesse “… Amico?... Sei lì dentro?...” Per qualche secondo ci fu un silenzio tombale che era anche piuttosto inquietante visto il luogo in cui si trovavano, ma poi… “Chi sei?” una voce rimbombò nella zona tanto che spaventò i due Custodi del Keyblade che fecero dei passi all’indietro cominciando a guardarsi attorno per capire chi aveva parlato… Solo più tardi entrambi realizzarono che quel tono lo conoscevano molto bene *Aspetta, ma questo è…* fu ciò che pensarono entrambi volgendo il loro sguardo verso l’armatura che non si era mossa di un millimetro… Però che parlò dicendo “Vi ho fatto una domanda, chi siete?” proveniva sul serio da lì la voce, e poteva appartenere solamente ad una persona… “TERRA!!!” Ventus era a dir poco felice di poter sentire dopo così tanto tempo il suo vecchio amico e, col sorriso sulle labbra, gli rispose dicendo “Siamo noi, Ven ed Aqua, non ci riconosci più?” “… Ven ed Aqua?...” nonostante non si movesse, si poteva capire che era la silhouette che avevano davanti a parlare, e pareva quasi sorpreso di sentire dopo 21 anni di solitudine una voce amica “… Cosa ci fate qui?” “Che domande, stavamo cercando te!! Volevamo ricostruire la nostra squadra e per cui siamo venuti fin qui nella speranza di trovarti… e finalmente eccoti qui!!” il ragazzo non riusciva a trattenersi dall’emozione… e Aqua addirittura non parlava, si limitava a sorridere felicemente con la bocca spalancata, non riusciva a credere di averlo ritrovato… anche se non comprendeva perché, nonostante il Signore Oscuro fosse stato distrutto e di conseguenza il suo corpo fosse stato annientato ma non definitivamente, era ancora intrappolato lì dentro… Almeno questo non lo comprese inizialmente, visto che le parole successive dell’armatura gli alleviarono ogni dubbio “… Andatevene via, non sono più degno della vostra vista. Ho permesso a Xehanort di impadronirsi del mio corpo… e solo per questo merito di rimanere così come sono, un corpo immobile…” “Ma cosa stai dicendo amico?!” quelle parole lasciarono spiazzato Ven, non era da lui arrendersi così facilmente, perché si comportava così? Una possibile risposta gli arrivò dalla donna, che gli disse “… Temo che sia il suo subconscio ad averlo ridotto così!!” il ragazzo non comprendeva le sue parole e si voltò verso di lei per cercare spiegazioni… che arrivarono subito “Il senso di colpa di aver permesso a Master Xehanort di impadronirsi del suo corpo e di creare il Signore Oscuro sono talmente forti in lui che anche ora che è libero tengono imprigionato il suo spirito… fino a quando non deciderà lui stesso di tornare a combattere, rimarrà così… per sempre!!!” Una notizia talmente scioccante che lasciò attonito Ventus “NO!! NON POSSIAMO PERMETTERLO!!” e, volgendo lo sguardo verso l’armatura, gridò “TERRA!! NON PUOI LASCIARE CHE MASTER XEHANORT VINCA COSI’!! DEVI REAGIRE, L’AMICO CHE CONOSCEVO IO NON SI SAREBBE MAI ARRESO DI FRONTE ALL’OSCURITA’, GLIEL’AVREBBE FATTA PAGARE PER QUELLO CHE AVEVA FATTO!!!” “… Ormai è troppo tardi, ha già vinto!” le successive parole dello spirito di Terra lasciarono sbalorditi entrambi i suoi compagni “… In questi ultimi anni ho avuto modo di visionare ciò che ha fatto, non conosco di preciso il suo piano… ma so che niente e nessuno può fermarlo, è solo fatica sprecata la vostra…” “CHE RAZZA DI DISCORSO E’?!?!?!” Aqua a quel punto non ce la faceva più, come poteva parlare così dopo che lei e i suoi amici avevano rischiato la vita per fermare prima l’Esercito e il Signore del Male e ora l’Organizzazione XIII e Zero? Come poteva arrendersi senza neanche averci provato? Doveva ridargli la carica per tornare a lottare contro il suo acerrimo nemico… e c’era un solo modo per spingerlo a tornare quello di un tempo “Ti rendi conto che così stai voltando le spalle non solo a me, ma anche a Master Eraqus? Lui è morto nella speranza che tu sconfiggessi l’oscurità che è in te, ma così non fai altro che aggravare la tua situazione, come puoi ignorare le ultime volontà del nostro Maestro? Se hai ancora un briciolo di rispetto per lui, il tuo amico, tuo padre… ALLORA ALZATI E AIUTACI A FERMARE MASTER XEHANORT DEFINITIVAMENTE!!” Per Ventus l’amica era stata forse un po’ troppo cattiva con lui… tuttavia così non era visto che le sue parole sembrarono aver sortito l’effetto sperato: un silenzio tombale calò di nuovo nella zona, interrotto solo dallo spirito di Terra che disse “… Già, Master Eraqus… lui aveva fiducia in me, non posso stare qui con le mani in mano… devo reagire… devo reagire e correggere i miei errori come mi ero ripromesso di fare!!!” all’improvviso l’armatura cominciò ad essere avvolta da un aura gialla che probabilmente rappresentava la luce del suo cuore e, dopo qualche attimo, ecco che al suo posto apparve un ragazzo dai capelli bruni, gli occhi e la maglietta marroni, i pantaloni gialli e un dispositivo simile a quello dei due Custodi sul braccio sinistro… che fosse… Il ragazzo che un tempo viveva in Sora non aveva alcun dubbio, tanto che gli si gettò addosso avvolgendolo in un forte abbraccio e gli disse “TERRA!! TERRA!! SEI DAVVERO TU!! NON SAI QUANTO SONO FELICE DI RIVEDERTI!!” aveva le lacrime che gli scendevano dal viso, ma come dargli torto in fondo, l’amico che aveva perduto 21 anni prima era finalmente tornato!! Colui che un tempo rappresentava il corpo del Signore Oscuro sorrise felicemente e ricambiando il gesto dell’amico rispose dicendo “Questo è solo merito vostro: voi mi avete dato un motivo per tornare a combattere… l’onore di mio padre, morto anche a causa mia!” Eraqus non era davvero suo genitore, ma lui lo considerava tale ed entrambi i suoi compagni di allenamento erano a conoscenza del forte legame che univa i due quando l’istruttore era ancora in vita. Anche Aqua stava sorridendo dolcemente, dopo così tanto tempo erano ritornati una squadra e, avvicinandosi ai due, fece un grosso saluto all’amico ritrovato “Bentornato tra noi, Terra!” Lui annuì e, passato il momento di saluto, assunse improvvisamente un aria seria, ora che aveva deciso di tornare a combattere doveva metterli al corrente di una cosa “Non abbiamo tempo da perdere: mentre ero spirito ho sentito che Master Xehanort ha distrutto l’Universo dove regnava l’Impero Destroinal… e che David, l’ultima reincarnazione ancora libera, sta combattendo Zero nella sua Stazione Spaziale!!” aveva percepito queste cose perché quando era intrappolato nella sua armatura aveva avuto modo di vedere quello che succedeva… ma purtroppo solo vedere e non sentire, e li aveva informati di sole queste due cose perché le uniche di cui non potevano essere messi al corrente a causa di mancanza di testimoni. Quelle notizie però bastarono per lasciare a bocca aperta entrambi i suoi amici “Ma… ma è terribile!! L’Organizzazione XIII è ad un passo dal raggiungimento del suo piano!!” “Dobbiamo tornare subito su Nameck ed avvisare gli altri!!” quest’idea di Aqua venne accolta da entrambi i suoi amici che annuirono all’istante: con un nuovo compagno nella Neo Resistenza e nella lotta contro Master Xehanort, Turner e i loro alleati, potevano tornare sul pianeta dei Namecciani ed informare anche gli altri dell’accaduto. Ora torniamo di nuovo all’interno della Stazione Spaziale dell’uomo dai capelli bianchi, dove alle 16:00 precise David e il proprietario della nave spaziale stavano proseguendo il loro combattimento all’interno della palestra… però erano in una situazione di calma visto che i due si stavano osservando da debita distanza il primo con occhi carichi d’odio e il secondo con sguardo divertito. “Hai usato tante belle parole, ma per ora non sei ancora riuscito a ferirmi!!” il biondo aveva ragione, lo scontro era iniziato da quasi mezzora e per il momento era ancora integro nonostante avesse un po’ di fiatone, ma in fondo dopo così tanto tempo è più che normale… Tuttavia anche il nemico era integro, e questo glielo fece notare “Però anche tu non sei ancora riuscito a colpirmi, e dal tuo sguardo mi pare di capire che mi vuoi morto Eheheheheheh!” “Hai centrato il bersaglio bastardo: ammetto che le tue armi mi stanno mettendo un po’ in difficoltà… MA NON E’ NIENTE CHE NON POSSO CONTRASTARE!!!” “… Questo lo vedremo!!” premendo uno dei bottoni che aveva sul pettorale tecnologico che gli ricopriva la parte superiore del corpo fece uscire dai congegni sulle spalle quelli che parevano essere due fucili… inutile dire che cominciarono a sparare all’impazzata contro Hitari. Tuttavia il fratello di Luke sapeva esattamente come proteggersi e, mentre avanzava per avvicinarsi sempre di più al rivale, utilizzava il braccio destro robotico come difesa ponendolo davanti a sé visto che tutti i proiettili erano mirati alla faccia. Però Zero non era uno sprovveduto e, appena fu alla sua portata, pose entrambe le mani davanti a sé e, mentre le sue armi da fuoco terminavano di sparare, lanciò dai dispositivi posti sopra i palmi due getti di fuoco nella speranza di sorprenderlo: ora che non aveva più il mantello ed era a petto nudo bastava un colpo per provocargli delle ustioni gravi. Anche David sapeva il pericolo che correva e per questo scivolò con i piedi alla sua sinistra mettendo davanti prima uno e poi l’altro fino a portarsi davanti al lato del rivale e tentare così un fendente con la spada che teneva sempre con la mano sinistra nonostante non fosse mancino… ma Turner reagì di scatto tirando fuori dal congegno sotto il palmo della mano destra una lama di piccole dimensioni con cui parò l’attacco avversario che non era stato intriso con la luce del suo cuore. “Niente male, quindi anche senza usare i tuoi trucchi hai un ottima forza fisica!” fece l’uomo coi capelli bianchi con un ghigno maligno sul volto. “Più di quanto tu credi!” dopo aver detto questa frase il biondo tirò un calcio al mento avversario riuscendo a colpirlo e a spedirlo via di parecchi metri, doveva aver sortito il suo effetto *E’ il momento!!* comprendendo che era un istante a lui molto favorevole, avvolse la spada con la luce del suo muscolo e partì in quarta nel tentativo di tirare l’ennesimo fendente contro il nemico… Un nemico che si rimise in piedi con un balzo in avanti ed evitò l’attacco dell’arma bianca spostandosi verso la sua destra… ma non aveva ancora finito, perché approfittando del momento anche lui cercò di usare un attacco fisico, più precisamente una ginocchiata mirata al mento di Hitari… e il colpo andò anche a segno provocando un forte dolore all’uomo che indietreggiò di qualche passo. “Anche tu non te la cavi male negli scontri fisici…” dovette ammettere il fratello di Luke osservando l’avversario con il sorriso di chi sta per infilzarti la sua lama all’interno della carne. “Felice di averti convinto, adesso posso anche chiudere qui il combattimento!” dopo aver detto questo Turner ritirò la lama tirata fuori dal congegno sotto la mano destra e stacco dalla cintura quella che pareva essere una frusta spinata e la distese affinché si snodasse subito “Quest’arma è intrisa di un potente veleno che ho creato apposta per prevenire un possibile fatto di cui non sto qui a parlarti… ma stai tranquillo, sugli umani non ha effetto letale, ti addormenterà solamente il tempo necessario affinché possa legarti e renderti innocuo!” “Non hai che da provarci!!” replicò David rimettendosi in posizione da combattimento e attendendo la nuova mossa avversaria… Che arrivò praticamente subito visto che tirò una potente frustata proprio contro di lui… che naturalmente evitò abbastanza facilmente spostandosi verso sinistra; tuttavia non aveva previsto che, dopo aver tirato il colpo, l’arma sarebbe tornata automaticamente indietro dopo neanche un secondo permettendo così a Zero di lanciare un altro attacco. Ancora una volta però Hitari schivò la mossa spostandosi questa volta verso destra e, tenendo in mano la sua lama, si tenne pronto a mandare a segno un fendente dopo averla circondata con la luce del suo cuore… ma la reazione improvvisa del malvagio lo spiazzò completamente visto che, premendo un altro dei bottoni che aveva sul pettorale tecnologico, fece in modo che quest’ultimo emettesse una luce tanto abbagliante da accecare l’uomo e costringerlo a coprirsi gli occhi con la mano robotica “Ti eri già dimenticato che disponevo di questo, eh?!” fu ciò che disse mentre con l’ennesima frustata agganciava la spada avversaria e con uno strattone gliela toglieva dall’arto lanciandola proprio alle sue spalle. “Ora sei completamente disarmato, e per recuperare la tua preziosa arma devi prima superare me… ma ci riuscirai? Eheheheheheheh!!” naturalmente l’alleato dell’Organizzazione XIII non poteva non ridere di gusto: aveva la situazione sotto controllo perché per poter tornare a combattere nel pieno delle sue forze il nemico doveva prima riprendersi l’oggetto di Agalmatolite Marina… ma per poterlo fare doveva prima scavalcarlo, un impresa tutt’altro che facile considerando gli strumenti di cui disponeva. E anche il biondo sapeva di non essere certo nella migliore delle situazioni, e difatti stava digrignando i denti dalla rabbia visto che l’ultima volta che il rivale aveva usato quella mossa lui era ancora sotto shock per la scoperta appena fatta *Dannazione, mi ero dimenticato di quei fari abbaglianti… i semplici pugni non basteranno contro di lui se non riesco a tagliare le sue ar… aspetta, forse posso ovviare a questo problema!* dopo aver riflettuto pareva aver trovato la soluzione al suo problema, sapeva però che doveva avere una tempistica perfetta, e soprattutto doveva sperare che il malvagio utilizzasse ancora quel flash accecante… era rischioso, ma doveva provarci!! Immediatamente David cominciò a correre velocemente verso di lui, pronto a mettere fine al duello appena ne avrebbe avuto l’opportunità… Turner non sembrava aver intuito il suo piano e, ghignando malignamente, dichiarò “Hai scelto la strategia peggiore, non riuscirai mai a fermarmi senza disporre della tua preziosa arma!!” e, impugnando la sua frusta, tentò di tirare un altro colpo utilizzandola, gli bastava anche solo sfiorarlo per fare in modo che il miscuglio che aveva creato si diffondesse nel suo corpo assumendo così un effetto soporifero… Ma prenderlo era più difficile di quanto potesse sperare visto che il fratello di Luke pareva aver trovato anche il modo per contrastare quello strumento, infatti bloccò la frustata adoperando il braccio destro robotico (in modo che il veleno non entrasse in circolo nel suo sangue) e, dopo aver fatto un paio di giri attorno alla corda affinché si saldasse al suo arto, tirò un forte strappone togliendola dalle mani del suo nemico e tirandola così alle sue spalle in modo che non potesse più recuperarla!! Quella contromossa il padrone della Stazione Spaziale non se l’aspettava per niente e proprio per questo, per detronizzarlo una volta per tutte, si tenne pronto ad accecarlo ancora una volta… senza sapere che era proprio ciò che David stava aspettando!! *Perfetto!* pensò infatti con un sorrisetto mentre il dito del rivale si avvicinava sempre di più al bottone… Poi, proprio un istante prima che lo premesse… *ORA!!* posizionò il braccio meccanico proprio di fronte a sé in modo che il flash, una volta attivato, si riflettesse contro il suo stesso utilizzatore!! Prima non aveva funzionato perché la luce l’aveva ormai preso, ma ora era riuscito a ritorcere contro Zero la sua stessa tecnica!! Inutile dire che, colto di sorpresa dal bagliore, Turner si toccò gli occhi gridando dolorante visto che non aveva neanche socchiuso le palpebre conscio che non potesse essere riflessa la sua mossa *E’ il momento!!* vedendo la situazione a lui favorevole, concentrò la luce del suo cuore sul pugno robotico e, dopo aver corso velocemente verso il rivale, gli tirò un potentissimo cazzotto dritto sullo stomaco. Il colpo, potenziato sia dalle parti metalliche che dal potere del biondo, fecero sputare fiotti di sangue dalla bocca all’uomo dai capelli bianchi e lo fecero piegare in due dal dolore, tanto che pochi secondi dopo cadde a terra con la pancia rivolta verso il basso mentre stringeva i pugni per resistere al dolore “E ora recuperiamo la spada!” col nemico momentaneamente fuori combattimento, il fratello di Luke avanzò per riprendersi l’arma… Ma non sapeva che il rivale non si era ancora dato per vinto “N-Non è finita, m-maledetto…” ancora dolorante a causa del colpo precedente il padrone della Stazione Spaziale riuscì comunque a premere uno dei bottoni che si trovavano sul congegno posto sopra l’avambraccio sinistro e piccole parti delle pareti della palestra si aprirono per far fuoriuscire quelli che parevano essere dei piccoli missili!! “S-Sono intrisi d-dello stesso veleno d-della frusta… u-un semplice t-tocco e cadrai ferito e-e addormentato!!” fu ciò che disse con un sorrisetto maligno nonostante provasse ancora male alla pancia. Capendo che la situazione si era fatta estremamente grave nonostante avesse l’attimo sotto controllo, David comprese che doveva muoversi a riprendere la sua arma altrimenti avrebbe fatto una brutta fine considerando che quei “cosi” erano davvero troppi… per fortuna, con una buona corsa, riuscì a riprendersela un attimo prima che lo colpissero e, dopo aver immesso la luce del suo cuore nell’arma bianca ad una velocità disarmante, tagliò nettamente tutti quegli strumenti mortali facendoli esplodere e disperdendo così il veleno!! Zero non aveva visto niente perché aveva il viso rivolto verso il suolo, ma sentendo quel rumore si convinse che Hitari era stato sconfitto “S-Sistemato Eheheheheheh!” solo che, quando si fu girato completamente per vedere i risultati della sua mossa, si ritrovò la punta della spada del rivale ad un solo centimetro dal collo e naturalmente la paura cominciò a pervadergli il corpo!! Persino i suoi missili erano risultati inefficaci, ora si che era davvero nei guai. Avendolo in pugno, il biondo decise di chiedergli una cosa prima di ammazzarlo con le sue stesse mani “Prima che ti faccia fuori dimmi immediatamente dove tieni prigionieri gli altri!!” Il nemico però, assumendo un ghigno maligno nonostante la situazione in cui si trovasse (ma c’era un motivo se faceva questo), rispose dicendo “Tanto è inutile, lo sai bene che non ti dirò mai dove sono Gokuro e gli altri, Davilide…” “IO SONO DAVID!!” gridò allora l’uomo irritato parecchio “Piantala di chiamare me e tutti gli altri con i nomi dei nostri Cavalieri della Speranza: non ci piace essere riconosciuti con nomi che non sono i nostri!!” “Come vuoi… David. Però sappi che, se adesso mi ucciderai, saranno due le anime che si perderanno per sempre…” era questo il motivo per cui aveva sorriso Turner nonostante il momento a lui molto sfavorevole, però il membro della Neo Resistenza non capiva cosa stesse cercando di dirgli. “Spiegati meglio o affonderò la mia lama nella tua gola!!” esclamò il fratello di Luke facendosi ancora più minaccioso e avvicinando la punta dell’arma al collo. Il padrone della Stazione Spaziale, che continuava ad avere un atteggiamento divertito nonostante tutto, gli rispose dicendo parole più che giuste “Davvero non comprendi? Io ho letto il romanzo… e so che ti ci è voluto tanto per rinunciare alla vendetta in maniera definitiva, sul serio vuoi gettare tutto al vento? In questo momento la rabbia ti sta dominando, ti rende cieco… e così non puoi capire che se mi togli di mezzo l’odio e la collera torneranno tue alleate per il resto della vita, perché avrai ucciso per tuo tornaconto e non per giustizia come hai fatto col Generale Teach a suo tempo. Ma in fondo chi sono io per dirti cosa fare? Avanti, uccidimi… UCCIDIMI E TORNA AD ESSERE SCHIAVO DELLA VENDETTA PER TUTTA LA TUA ESISTENZA!!!” le ultime parole le aveva gridato con ciò che era rimasta della forza in corpo e con lo sguardo degno del miglior psicopatico… Però aveva assolutamente ragione e questo David lo sapeva, tanto che cominciò a digrignare i denti e a tremare: in quel momento lui voleva pregustare le smorfie di dolore del nemico mentre lo lacerava perché quel bastardo aveva contribuito a distruggere la sua città e ad uccidere sua madre e, come ultima cosa, aveva pure ammazzato la sua famiglia togliendogli per sempre il suo scopo nella vita… tuttavia se lo avrebbe fatto sarebbe tornato quello che era stato per 5 anni… un uomo colmo di collera, ira e vendetta nel cuore, spingendosi così verso l’autodistruzione e allontanando da sé le persone a cui voleva bene… un lato di lui voleva ammazzarlo e l’altro gli diceva di non farlo, cosa doveva fare? Cosa? COSA?!?! I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti quando una voce del tutto inattesa lo bloccò “NO DAVID!! NON FARLO!!!” il biondo si bloccò all’istante e strabuzzò gli occhi, quella era… era… per avere la conferma di ciò che stava pensando volse il suo sguardo verso la porta da cui era entrato… e lì la vide, era proprio lei… era sua moglie!!! Incredulo e scioccato, tolse la lama dal collo di Turner e si voltò interamente nella direzione della donna dicendo “Rebecca, ma cos… tu non eri mor…” ma non terminò neanche la frase che improvvisamente una lancia lo trapassò da dietro all’altezza della spalla destra!! “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!” la bionda, vedendo quella scena, gridò disperata e si toccò le guance con le mani mentre delle lacrime scendevano dal suo viso, cosa cavolo era successo?! Fu presto detto, dato che una voce a dir poco diabolica parlò alle spalle di Hitari “Idiota, ti sei per caso dimenticato che qui dentro i tuoi nemici sono due?!” era Maschera di Ghiaccio!! Il malvagio era entrato dalla porta opposta a quella da cui era arrivata la madre di Boris e, creando il suo Shape Lance sfruttando la sostanza di cui era fatto il suo corpo, aveva colpito di sorpresa la reincarnazione di Davilide!! Togliendo l’arma dalla spalla avversaria, lasciò che l’uomo cadesse a terra di pancia mentre si toccava dolorante la parte colpita… il tutto mentre Zero, alzando il busto, sgridava il suo alleato dicendogli “Che cosa diamine hai fatto? Non avevo bisogno di aiuto, nessuno ti ha detto di intervenire!!” “E’ questo il tuo modo di dire “Grazie per avermi salvato la vita”?” replicò allora il misterioso arrabbiato anche lui per la reazione che aveva avuto Turner, il tutto mentre la lancia si dissolveva in particelle di quella ancora strana sostanza. Mentre avveniva questa discussione, Rebecca era corsa incontro al marito e, inginocchiatasi, stava controllando le sue condizioni “David! Stai bene? Dimmi che non è niente di grave, ti prego!!” il tutto mentre le lacrime continuavano a scendere dagli occhi. Lui, cercando di rialzarsi in piedi con la mano destra mentre con l’altra si teneva la spalla colpita, rispose dicendo “S-Si, non p-preoccup…” come non detto, ecco che all’improvviso Maschera allungò il suo braccio avvolgendolo tutto intorno alla vita del biondo e… “Shape Jail!!” riportandolo a sé lasciò attorno all’uomo una specie di anello fatto con la stessa sostanza del corpo del malvagio che gli bloccava le braccia e qualsiasi altro movimento e quindi, impossibilitato a fare qualsiasi mossa, cadde a terra di pancia mentre cercava di dimenarsi… alla fine anche l’ultima reincarnazione dei Cavalieri della Speranza era stata presa!! “Così sono sicuro che non tenterai di fuggire o di reagire, Muahahahahahahahah!!” aggiunse l’essere misterioso ridendo di gusto. Poco dopo essersi disperata per ciò che era successo ad Hitari, la tristezza fece posto alla collera e Rebecca, stringendo i pugni dalla rabbia, volse il suo sguardo d’odio verso colui che aveva ferito il padre di suo figlio “Tu… maledetto… come hai os…” ma non terminò neanche la frase che lui, vista l’enorme mancanza di rispetto che gli stava dimostrando, la prese per il collo con la mano destra sollevandola verso l’alto. “Bada a come parli con me stronza, ti ricordo che tu qui sei insignificante, un essere inutile che ha avuto la sfortuna di sposare Davilide, è solo per questo che sei ancora viva… anzi, dato che il tuo ruolo da esca l’hai già portato a termine è inutile che ti lasci vivere: vederti morire davanti ai suoi occhi farà capire a questo imbecille che cosa ho provato IO a causa sua e degli altri!!” dopo aver detto questo Maschera cominciò a stringere fortemente la presa cominciando a far mancare l’aria alla bionda… Una bionda che cercava disperatamente di liberarsi usando le sue mani, ma era tutto inutile quel tipo era troppo forte per lei e, mentre l’aria le veniva sempre meno, continuava a piangere sconvolta per la fine che stava facendo e per la paura di morire… lo stesso David, che non vedeva causa testa rivolta verso il suolo ma aveva sentito tutto, era disperato e gridava “NO!! FERMO!! NON FARLO!!” mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scendere anche a lui… Ma, non si sa bene perché, Zero prese il braccio destro del suo alleato e lo guardò severamente, quasi ad intimargli di fermarsi immediatamente, e poi si rivolse a Rebecca dicendole “Nessuno ti ha detto che potevi girovagare per la Stazione quando volevi…” poi, parlando questa volta all’uomo misterioso, gli chiese “… Riconducila nelle sue stanze, e successivamente porta David in infermeria e curagli la ferita che gli hai fatto: deve essere in forma per il gran finale di questa storia!!” Inutile dire che il malvagio avrebbe tanto voluto spaccargli la faccia per avergli osato dare un ulteriore ordine… tuttavia ormai mancava pochissimo al raggiungimento dei suoi piani, non poteva mandare tutto all’aria proprio in quel momento, e quindi decise di assecondarlo ancora una volta… pregustando già il momento in cui l’avrebbe fatto fuori!! Così, mollando la presa sulla donna, le disse “Muoviti e non farmi perdere ancora la pazienza!” non prima di aver preso da terra Hitari tramite l’anello con cui gli aveva bloccato i movimenti… naturalmente la povera moglie del biondo non aveva tanta scelta visto che era già un miracolo che fosse ancora viva, e per cui si diresse in silenzio fuori dalla palestra con la testa abbassata mentre Maschera la seguiva portandosi dietro un fratello di Luke depresso per come fosse andata a finire la sua intrusione nella Stazione Spaziale. Turner, soddisfatto del suo operato, uscì anche lui dalla sala con uno sguardo estremamente serio: ora non restava altro da fare che aspettare che i membri dell’Organizzazione XIII gli portassero Naruto e Sora… Più di un ora dopo, alle 17:30 di quella stessa giornata, Zero e il suo alleato erano all’interno della sala principale dell’astronave, il primo seduto sul suo trono e il secondo poggiato sulla teca contenente la parte mancante della Leggenda, ed erano fermi ad attendere: l’uomo misterioso aveva chiuso Rebecca nella stanza dove era stata portata insieme al figlio e successivamente aveva curato la ferita fatta a David prima di portarlo nella stessa cella dove si trovavano le altre reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza catturati più Pan e gli altri due misteriosi prigionieri, il tutto mentre il padrone della nave aveva smantellato la Gummiship per evitare delle fughe… ora mancavano solo coloro che possedevano la carne di Sorate e Naruteo e doveva essere Master Xehanort o uno dei suoi tirapiedi a portarli… Cosa che avvenne in quel preciso istante visto che un varco oscuro piuttosto grosso venne aperto vicino alla porta automatica che conduceva fuori dalla stanza e, mentre l’ingegnere volgeva la poltrona in quella direzione, da esso fuoriuscirono nientemeno che Sasori e Xion… insieme a Uzumaki e al bruno incatenati su tutta la parte superiore del corpo!! “Come ci eravamo messi d’accordo, ecco a te le ultime reincarnazioni!” esclamò il marionettista dando un calcio ad entrambi e gettandoli a terra mentre questi, che non avevano la forza di replicare a parole dato che erano impegnati a dimenarsi per cercare di liberarsi, si limitarono a digrignare i denti dalla rabbia. Inutile dire che Turner andò a dir poco in estasi appena li vide, difatti assunse un ghigno maligno sul volto e con gli occhi uguali a quelli di un pazzo dichiarò “Finalmente, ho atteso per 11 anni questo momento…” “Era ora, ci avete messo TROPPO tempo!” si lamentò però Maschera con le braccia conserte mentre si avvicinava ai due neo arrivati. Ci pensò la sosia, che provava parecchio timore quando si trovava di fianco all’uomo misterioso, a rispondergli dicendo “V-Vi chiediamo scusa, ma prenderli è stato più difficile del previsto…” “Senza contare che tre dei nostri ci hanno rimesso la vita: Kidd, Larxene… e il Dr. Gelo!!” disse Sasori concludendo la frase della compagna. Appena ebbe sentito che l’ex membro del Red Ribbon nonché il numero 2 dell’Organizzazione XIII era stato ucciso, Zero sollevò un sopracciglio incredulo “Il Maestro è stato annientato?!...” gli faceva strano sentire quella cosa visto che in passato gli aveva dimostrato di essere un codardo visto che, se lui era sopravvissuto alla caduta dell’Esercito per un motivo più che valido, lui l’aveva fatto solo per una vigliaccata “… Immaginavo che prima o poi avrebbe fatto questa fine!” chiuse allora il discorso dimostrando di non essere per niente dispiaciuto della cosa. “L’importante è che siate riusciti a catturare questi due idioti e, aggiungendoci anche Davilide che abbiamo catturato poco fa, ora la banda è al completo!” dopo aver detto questo l’alleato di Zero si avvicinò a Naruto e gli dette una forte pedata sulla testa spingendogliela verso il basso e provocandogli così un forte dolore. “Lasciami andare maledetto! Lasciami andare!!” si lamentava il biondo, conscio però che le sue grida sarebbero state del tutto inutili. Sora, vedendo la scena, digrignò i denti dalla rabbia e si rivolse al malvagio dicendogli “Tu sei Maschera di Ghiaccio, vero? La pagherai cara per ciò che hai fatto al nostro amico Luffy…” “Uh che paura che mi fate Eheheheheheheh… quando sarà il momento sarà una vera gioia per me uccidervi dopo avervi torturato psicologicamente, godetevi queste ore di vita… perché saranno le vostre ultime!!! Muahahahahahahahah!!!” al solo pensiero di quello che gli avrebbe fatto l’essere andò in estasi e, dopo aver parlato inizialmente in modo ironico, scoppiò a ridere selvaggiamente. Turner non badò molto a questo dettaglio… bensì ad un altro visto che il varco oscuro aperto in precedenza si chiuse e Sasori e Xion rimasero lì senza andarsene minimamente!! Non capiva il perché e per questo chiese “Perché non ve ne andate? Ora la situazione è sotto controllo!” Fu il marionettista a rispondere con aria piuttosto seria “… Siamo qui in rappresentanza dell’Organizzazione XIII, per controllare che tutto proceda secondo i nostri piani…” in altre parole il Master li aveva mandati a verificare che tutto procedesse per il meglio e che l’uomo rispettasse l’accordo fatto un anno prima. Lui inizialmente non disse niente, ma poi, sapendo che sarebbe stato del tutto inutile controbattere, girò il trono per tornare a guardare l’enorme finestra e quindi lo spazio e disse “… Come volete!” “Li sbatto immediatamente in prigione insieme agli altri e attacco anche a loro quel marchingegno che hai creato, è meglio non perdere tempo ora che li abbiamo tutti!” intervenne allora Maschera di Ghiaccio pronto ad andare a rinchiudere anche quei due nella cella dove si trovavano gli altri, e il congegno di cui parlava doveva essere lo stesso che un anno prima era stato attaccato sia a C-18 che a tutti gli altri. “Siamo soci, quindi verrà con te anche Xion!” intervenne anche il Ninja proponendo la sosia come accompagnatrice del malvagio… lei non avrebbe voluto farlo, ma replicare sarebbe stato superfluo. Zero non ebbe niente da ridire “Perfetto, in questo modo quando avremo fatto il cambio di dimensione potrò attivare la macchina e scoprire così dove è stato nascosto…” Infine, osservando fuori dalla finestra seduto sul suo trono e con alle spalle sotto al piedistallo Sasori, la copia, il malvagio e le due reincarnazioni a terra, l’uomo dichiarò letteralmente in estasi le parole che avrebbero rappresentato l’inizio della fine “E’ arrivato il momento: tutti coloro che possiedono la carne dei Cavalieri della Speranza sono stati radunati, ora possiamo andare nell’Universo di Mezzo e reclamare ciò che esiste fin dai tempi antichi… IL TESORO FINALE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!” Eventi Principali *Il gruppo sul Pianeta Oscuro decide di tornare su Nameck. *Ventus ed Aqua arrivano al Cimitero del Keyblade e liberano Terra dalla sua prigionia. *David sconfigge Zero, ma viene catturato quando, sorpreso nel vedere Rebecca nella Stazione Spaziale, viene colpito alle spalle da Maschera di Ghiaccio. *Sasori e Xion portano Naruto e Sora nella Stazione Spaziale, così tutti i Cavalieri della Speranza sono riuniti e Zero, Maschera di Ghiaccio, Sasori e Xion possono recarsi nell'Universo di Mezzo alla ricerca del tesoro finale. Debutti Terra Personaggi Apparsi David Hitari Rebecca Hitari Zero Turner Maschera di Ghiaccio Kate Naruto Uzumaki Sora Terra Aqua Ventus Sasori Xion Seto Hitari Riku Nico Robin Yamato Rock Lee C-17 Categoria:Capitoli di "I Cavalieri della Speranza: il Ritorno"